Black Pearls
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Go back in time to ancient greek mythology, now guess who I made Hades and Persephone?Won't know until you read! I have finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Black Pearls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW/SM and the Greek mythological people.  
AN: I'm studying mythology in school right now, and every time I think about it, I think of Sailor Moon. SO, Hades- being the Shinigami- gave me a great idea!!!! This is only the prologue, and I changed the story a bit because it really is short, but if you do like it please review and tell me to continue.  
  
Alright I'm using the names of the real characters, so here's the cast just so you're not confused:  
Hades- Duo Maxwell  
Persephone- Minako Aino (I know, I know, she's supposed to be Aphrodite)  
Demeter- Sally Po (Strange eh?? Only because of the resemblance)  
Zeus- Zechs Marquise   
Helios- Helios (from SM remember???)  
Saturn- Hotaru Tomoe  
____________________________________________________________  
  
* Earth*  
  
Today was beautiful, like everyday, it was green. The beauty of the flowers was breathtaking. All the colours dancing in the warm sun that hovered above. The fields were a golden colour, swaying left to right from the gentle breeze that flowed one's hair as if it were the wind already.  
  
A girl walked by the fields with a sweet smile on her face. Her mother did well, being the Barley Goddess she is.  
  
Minako was a goddess herself, well she looked as one. She was quite beautiful for 16. Her long honey blond hair fell behind her, held back by a bright red bow. She had slender, long legs that added bonus as she loved to run, run wild around the fields she cared for. Her eyes were of the seas. Blue oceans, was all you could think of when you saw her, she certainly could sweep you up in a wave, but only a wave of her joy of being careless and such. Her innocence also shined in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her true emotions and innocence. Anyone could tell if she was lying.  
  
  
She once was so frustrated and had such a fit, the flowers withered of fear that they were to blame.  
That's what made her sad, seeing someone or something die. She truly didn't like hurting anybody, it made her feel unworthy of happiness. And that was one of the only things she had ever wanted. Happiness.  
  
She'd always find happiness in something else, whether it was a friend, family member, or nature itself, it all smiled up at her with renaissance.  
  
It was pure bliss to be here by the nearing of harvest. Minako twirled in the bright sunshine.... around, and around again, thanking Helios for the luminous blessing. Minako stopped twirling at the sound of humming. She looked around to find the source of the strange and delightful sound.  
  
She spotted a different looking creature. It had wings that waved in the air at full speed, and pretty colours- aquamarine and lavender, to be exact. It was sucking the sweet smelling pollen from a single delicate flower. It was a true rare sight before her, a creature Minako had never seen before. Although it was a bird, Minako adored birds, they were very free spirited creatures.  
But this bird acted like a bee and hummed soft melodies that were soothing.  
'Hmm. Another of Poseidon's creatures perhaps?' she thought, 'It certainly is different. A bird that hums.. Whoever thought such a thing?'   
Then the thought struck her, "I bet it's named too!" she said fascinated by it's movements. "it's probably called a humming bird!!"(AN:DuH!!0_o) she exclaimed aloud to no one in particular, amused by the sight, "Such beautiful creatures."  
She sighed and walked back home.  
  
*Later*  
  
After Helios had gone home, allowing the moon to appear and shine it's non-luminescent glow down upon Earth. Minako enjoyed watching as the moon appeared, it was so sensational to see as it glitters and shimers so brilliantly in the star filled sky.  
  
Minako had a close friend that lived on the moon. Selene, the Moon Goddess. They had so much in common, up until Selene fell in love with Endymion. Now she barely saw her anymore because Selene always visited her sleeping beauty. Yes sleeping, he was asleep, it was a curse. To sleep for all eternity.  
  
Minako gave a small sad smile as she looked up at the moon, 'Will I ever find my true happiness? Are picking and smelling flowers the only adventure that will make me smile?' she released a long sigh as she picked herself up and proceeded to her bed chambers to sleep.  
  
* Underworld *  
  
"You want an adventure as well, my goddess?" a deep, masculine voice asked to no one in particular.   
"What beauty... I shall catch you my goddess... Minako."  
  
TBC (maybe)  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Alrighty...... did you like??? I know short, very short, but hey the real story is even shorter than my prologue!!!!!!!SO! If you wanna read anymore please review and tell me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
C*YA!!  
  
Megami*Silence 


	2. A Trade Off

Black Pearls  
  
Chapter #2~ A Trade Off  
  
AN: I think it's been a while, but I saw this fic on my own STAT list and thought to myself, maybe I should keep going. So this was a quick chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Minako woke with a start. She thought she was having a bad dream. She drept that her mother was so miserable and lonesome. It was terrible, but she would never let her mother get that way, because Minako would always be there with her.  
  
She moved her arising body from her bed and loosely walked to her vanity table where she sat down and picked her mirror from it's place. She didn't often look into her mirror, she needn't to do so. Her simple due of pinning her hair back with a luscious red bow.  
  
"Oh, how I am a mess." She complained falsely. No one would dare to tell her that she looked un well or even tired, since her mother insisted that she was the most beautiful creature whether she was tired or not. She hardly disagreed from over the years, being used to the consistent compliment.   
  
Her expression was gloomy, but she practiced her smile for the day. Her mother would not have her frown, never. She thought of it as 'unlady' like. She did love her mother dearly, but sometimes she felt she knew much beyond what her mother did. It was plain to see that her mother was more interested to find her a husband well suited to endure harvest work with the rest of the family, as well as constantly boast about her own harvest, than to care of Minako's thoughts an ideas.   
  
Minako loved to explore. It was something she did often enough in the forest, but she had grown weary of the same forest, picking the same flowers, walking the same trail day after day. She needed to find something new to accomplish with today starting. It was a perfect day to search deeper into the forest, as it was to be very humid and the darker depth of the forest was apparently as relaxing in hot weather than a good rain pour.  
  
She made up her mind, she was going no matter what her mother thought. Whether she was actually going to tell her mother or not was totally inconvenient to her days plan.   
  
She was dressed and ready to be served her morning meal. She was used to eating hot apple porridge everyday, and even when the steam could melt your tongue, she thought nothing of it, having been around heated situations one to many times.  
  
Her mother promptly sat across the table from her and did not set her eyes upon Minako for quite a while.   
  
"You're looking rather dull today. It's going to be a very warm day, put on you lemon dress." Her mother stated cooly as she stared at her own bowl of steaming porridge.  
  
Minako sighed. Her mother was so demanding, so controlling. She was happy to have an excuse to leave the table, and maybe she would just leave immediately after she changed.  
  
She hopped up the stone steps, skipping every other one and almost dove into her chambers. She stomped towards her trunks and ripped open the door. Infuriation poured through her veins. She had endured her mother's irreversible control too much to deal with it calmly now.  
  
She plucked her yellow dress from her trunk and shut the lid of it tightly. After she had made the change, she looked into the reflection of her large glass window. It was certainly good for a humid day, but it was also extremely sheer. She wondered why her mother would want he to flaunt such a inappropriate dressing gown when there were many men around there land. IT was ridiculous! She went to her trunks once more and took a deeper yellow sash from it. She wrapped it thoroughly about her chest. Being sure that it was impossible to see through.  
  
Before long she was ready to start her walk. She grabbed her wicker basket she had made herself and she left without ever explaining to her mother where she was going. Her mother, she knew, would know already.  
  
Duo Maxwell paced back and forth, but he never let his eyes wander from the sight that had brought his amusement back to life. He stared through his enchanted crystal at an upset, pouting young blonde of whom he was sure that had a good reason to be in her state.   
  
She walked through a corn field, expertly and to the other side. She did a lot of walking day after day, and he had been watching her do it since she must have been 10. Now here she was six years later walking the same walk. But she never came close enough to him for he could only contact her on the other side of the good forest.  
  
He watched as her honey hair swung swiftly left and right with the same motion her hips had made. It delighted him to watch her sweat and bend just right to pick up her fragile flowers which she held so delicately. He grinned in approval of the gown she had wisely chosen for the day.   
  
A man-at-arms tip-toed into the silent room, to not disturb the man out of his thoughts. But Duo knew he was there, and so did the man.  
  
"Sir, do you want me to warm the horses for route today?" The man cracked in a monotonous voice.  
  
Duo stared intensely. She seemed to be taking a new path today, he watched in such rapture. She was headed straight towards the Underworld Portal. His entrance to the world above. A full and devious smile spread out across his mouth, and with already chapped lips, they split open in disapproval of his smiling. Blood appeared, and Duo licked it away. He finally took his eyes from the crystal.   
  
"No," he said,"I will be on a different route today, none that requires a horse to be drawn at all." And then the man-at-arms turned, clicked his heal, and marched into the darkness.   
  
Duo watched, while misty black fog swept over him, also and he prepared himself for a walk.  
  
  
  
The cool rain felt replenishing and soothed Minako's clammy skin. She was walking deeper into the daqrkest areas of the forest, her mother referred to it as the 'bad forest.' When Minako reached an area, she looked no further. She was bedazzled by the botanical earth floor. It was a lustrous passion of colours, reds, and purples. A twinkle formed in her eyes.  
  
She smiled, excitement furiously rushing throughout her entire body, drowning the previous enraged feelings that stung her heart. She took the time to devour all scents within the cratered spot of which she stood in.   
  
The area was rich in rare delicacies. She was very surprised and pleasantly as well. She had never seen that many herbs within her bounded forest woods that she kept to. Why she hadn't searched here before, she didn't understand.  
  
There were so many; Feverfew, Horehound, Cumin and even Shungik presented itself throughout the more usually sought after sage, basil and chives. They enhanced the atmosphere most daringly. Herbs were less picked by Minako, and more by the cooks. They thought it to be disrespectful for Minako to be doing the cooks work. She, of course, objected, but like her own mother, they didn't care.  
  
Next she spotted flowers, the ever rare ones, many roses among them, and so many moonflowers. She noticed the Mayweed and the most glorious sight, a Giant White Bird of Paradise, growing over her own height, in size. So many flowers dwelled within it. Tears threatened at her dry, wide eyes. She knew of the tropical legend, but never had she seen one. It was something that captured her heart, something she couldn't bear to part with. She picked a single flower from it and placed it, woven, in her sash.  
  
She smiled tenderly at the guiding mysteries and began her work, she picked just enough that she needed and sat down to admire.  
  
Duo walked more and more, it always seemed like you were getting nowhere when you made these trips with no horse, but he thought he had heard some sign of life moving throughout the world not too far above himself. He smirked, he would be there soon.  
  
He walked just a bit farther when his metal-toed boot gently came into contact with an orange, weathered rock. All around it he saw black petals. This gave him an idea.   
  
He bent over and picked up the petals, and then a white flower that was lying nearby. He spat on the flower....  
  
Minako felt a droplet hit her head and roll down her temple. It was cool, and felt rather nice. Then a light shower began to fall upon her she jumped to her feet and twirled around in the soft water. She welcomed it until it rushed harder, and even harder still. The rain began to slash at Minako's petite body and it drew a drift of cold with it. She hugged herself, attempting to warm her bare arms from the bitter cold that rapidly threw itself upon her. She grabbed her basket and a steadily-paced, walked back from where she came.  
  
But as she was walking ...... Duo blew the black petals at the white flower..... A harsh and whirling wind blew itself around her. It whipped, encircling her now frigid body. She felt as if she was in a twister, she cried out but knew no one would here her. She twisted around, looking for some way of escape, but found none. She ran forward, and yet the whirling did not cease and her bodily temperature was decreasing immensely. As she ran, she dropped her wicker basket.   
  
Blindly, she carefully stepped over things, logs and holes. But unexpectedly a thorn bush attacked her unsuspecting skin. It startled the life from her. She almost hyperventilated and all the while she fought to get away from the wicked, sharp needles that threatened her smooth, unmarked skin. One thorn caught onto her sash and violently ripped it, along with many other pieces of cloth, away from her.   
  
Then suddenly, it stopped. Just as if it hadn't happened, it was no longer there. The winds completely died all together, not even a slight breeze swept over her. Her skin shivered furiously, and she was drenched from the rain. Looking both left and right, her hair sloppily whipped it's wet mass against her sides. She took not even a step forward when, again she was startled.  
  
"You look shook up, M'Lady." Duo presented.  
  
"P-p-perhapssss.... you have a-a-an extra cloak of sssome sort?" She asked, not realizing the neither the name or the nature of the man that stood before her.  
  
"No." He simply put forth. He looked her up and down. Her arms were at her sides, but she hunched a bit as she crushed herself together attempting to keep herself from feeling frozen. He noticed her shapely bosom, as she was slightly bent, it dangled in full view, her soaked gown clinging to the ripened buds so seductively. Again, he licked his lips, this time with some sense of lust coursing through him. He rather enjoyed watching her stand in her shivering rush, while she could not think of any reason him being there, violently affected by the cold he inflicted on her.   
  
"What do you want with me, Lord Duo of the Underworld?" She asked, confidently, trying to hide her weakening strength as she froze over even more deeply.  
  
So, she had a brain after all. This was somewhat pleasant and somewhat not..   
  
"I found it unlikely that you do not know." He calmly returned. He was fully unembarrassed at his hardening state.  
  
She caught his point rather too quickly and a sickening look spread across her delicate features.  
  
"It's true, you are a cold, detesting man. I find you revolting." She spat at him, knowing that it should create some kind of anger rise in his throat, and pour from his tongue.  
  
"Well, as long as you find me, it surly isn't that bad. But you have succeeded in growing my anger a little. Fortunately for you, I will ease on your punishment."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in astonishment. He was going to punish her? For what?  
  
Now, a man of impassiveness couldn't even handle the bitter truth?  
  
"You will come with me to the Underworld-"  
  
"I will do no such thi-" Duo placed a finger to his mouth to signal silence, and it hushed her.  
  
"As I was saying, you will accompany me back to the Underworld, but I will give you preparation time. You may have a week. I suggest you pack whatever belongings you most cherish and value, unless you'd rather them left behind. This wisely of this, you only have a week."  
  
And before she could protest his preaching, he disappeared into the blackness.  
  
Minako was in a daze. She didn't know how to handle what had just happened. She ran forward in a hurry and screamed at the top pf her lungs, in pure hatred of this man. She charged towards the nearest tree, punching it with her soft hand, and she was sure she had shattered something. Numbness overwhelming her, she looked no further ahead no behind and she collapsed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's my 2nd chapter, hoped you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I was impressed, myself at the response for my prologue, I hope I raise just as much interest now that I've continued. Thanks.  
  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
